Passed Mistakes
by Nana Cloud
Summary: Its been 10 years since Hercules defeated Hades, and now he has settled down with Meg and started a family. Now Hercules is about to embark on his next great adventure, and if he fails he will lose his family in the process. Editing by fantasylov3r.
1. Chapter 1

Passed Mistake

_I got the idea for the characters Zack and Alexis from the talented fan fiction author, __fantasylov3r__. She legally owns Zack and Alex. I just was given permission to write this story. To read the real thing in action, here is her home page. .net/u/1443632/fantasylov3r_

_Check out her work, I'm telling you all you'll love it, i know i did. ;)_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A building stood proud and tall. Strong pillars held up the monstrous construction. A mighty case of stairs leads up to its powerful doors and opened to a room full of wonder and knowledge. Many long and vast corridors twists and turned like a maze. But there is one corridor that leads to an old, yet new world, exploding with adventure and danger. Vases and statues were polished and looked like they had just been made. Each object holds a story that has been kept a secret for thousands of years. A vase revealed a loving couple and a voice boomed over as Bob began to tell the story.

'After striving his whole life to return to Olympus. Hercules turned down immortality in favour of a mortal life on Earth with the woman he loved, Megara. It has been 10 years since then and now Hercules and Megara are about to take on the most challenging journey of all…'

'Parenthood, baby,' Thalia, the short and plump Muse of comedy's voice could be heard. The muses on the top of the vase began to move, 'that's right all. Hercules and Megara have just become the proud parents of identical twin sons, Zack and Alexis.' Calliope, the Muse of epic tales, explained as she turned the vase around to see a picture of Hercules and Meg each holding their baby boys. Her hair was big, black and curly. She wore a cream coloured headband that lifted her hair up just above her head. It looked like a fan was on her head. 'Now aren't they just so precious!' Terpsichore, the dance Muse with the short, kinky hair exclaimed. 'Oh they sure are.' Thalia commented.

'Our new story...' begin Clio, the Muse of history, with the ponytail. 'Begins at the celebration held at Hercules' home in the suburbs of Thebes. It's been one whole month since the twins were born, and the big man Zeus spared no expense at throwing his new grandsons a huge party.' She smiled as she and the other muses jumped down to the next stand, where was a bronze colour plate that showed a picture of Hercules' home.

'This is no ordinary party girl, no.' Melpomene, the long-haired Muse of drama explained. 'This is even bigger then Bacchus' Bacchanals. Just not as wild, remember this has to be g-rated for the twins.'

'All of the gods and goddess had come to pay their respects to Zack and Alexis. All of them were having a joyful time, unaware of the danger on the rise.' Calliope's voice changed its tone from joy to a warning as the image became alive.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The picture began to change and turned life like. Fireworks exploded throughout the day sky. Beneath the colours was a large, golden brown mansion with green vines that curled around its brick wall. It had a marble fence around its boundaries. It was like Olympus was thrown on earth. Outside in the large backyard, the gods and goddesses arrived and brought array of amazing presents. They mingled and waited to see legendary Hercules' sons.

Inside, Hercules walked calmly up the stairs and into a room where Meg was just putting on a fresh dipper for the little boy. He couldn't help but smile at her and the small human that laid on the bed. 'There Alexis, that otta hold you for a while.' She said as she brought the baby's face to her eye level and smiled. The baby giggled and squealed as his mother brought his face close to hers and lovingly rubbed her nose against his. Hercules' attention was soon taken by another sound of laughter from the window. Zack was inside his crib with his small arms reaching out. Pegasus had poked his head through the window and his snort was rubbing against Zack's cheek. The small baby, much like his brother, giggled and squealed at the stallion. A big horsey kiss was given to him by Pegasus. Hercules slightly chuckled at the sound of their laughter.

'So how are the guests of honour?' he asked as he came in the room and began to walk to the giggling child from the crib. 'I just finished changing Alexis's dipper, so Zack will need changing in an hour or two, give or take.' She said as Hercules gently lifted up Zack and brought him close to his face. 'Alright boys, I have a question for you. If you're wet, you're dry. If you're hungry, you're full. If you're awake, you're asleep. If you're identical twins, then why don't you do something identical.' she said in a joking, sarcastic voice. Alexis was now lying inside his mother's arms.

Hercules just laughed as he settled Zack in his right arm. Zack was positioned so that he was lying down but was able to see everything. Just then Hermes fluttered in through the window and flew up to Hercules. Zack stared at the blue god with wonder. Unlike his mother or father, a blue aurora surrounded him and he was floating in the air. He wore a white chiton and blue sandals. In his small hands he held a golden staff and wore a helmet with wings, to match.

'Hey Herc babe, fabulous party you got going down there. There's just two things missing, the guests of honour.' He stared down at Zack and lightly tapped his small nose. 'All the gods and goddesses are totally hyped to see the little guys, man' he said as he pointed out the window and peered over his sunglasses at them.

Hercules glared outside and saw his large family. Zeus and Hera were speaking to Amphitryon and Alcmene. Ares and Athena were at each other throats and Poseidon was playing with the foundation. He was transforming the water into different shapes and figures. The other gods and goddesses were getting restless. 'OK, OK. Well boys, ready to meet everyone?' Hercules asked as he looked back at Alexis. A loud 'Ah' came from his mouth. His father laughed and headed to the door. Meg smiled and lightly kissed her baby on his cheek as she followed Hercules down into the backyard.

As they walked through the door and Hermes announced their arrival. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention for a just sec? All of you have been very patient. Without further ado, it is my honour to present to you all the men of the hour (well kinda). Please give a fabulous and warm welcome to the sons of the legendary and amazing hero, Hercules and his beautiful, mystifying wife Megara. The next generation of the Olympian race, Zack and Alexis!' Cheers and applause arose as the boys entered into the yard, in their parents' arms. A coward gathered around them, all waiting to see the babies.

The new parents were first greeted by Hercules' best friend from high school, Icarus. 'Wow Herc, you sly dog. Two on the first try. Going for three next time?' In his usual high pitched voice. Icarus had grown taller since Hercules last saw him. His hair was still fried and his left eye remain the same. He wore a blue chiton, similar to the green one that he wore in high school. He reached over to Alexis and dangled his fingers in front of him. Alexis grab his finger then laughed as Icarus started making funny faces at them. 'Ok, how about you carry them next time?' Meg smirked at Icarus as he slightly was caught off guard. 'So you're the famous Icarus my husband can't stop talking about. He has told me so much about you,' she said as she re-adjusted Alexis. 'Yeah that's me, the wax wing king, and Herc's best buddy and the guy that flew too close to the sun. Oh man, I never get tired of saying that.' He said proudly as he puts his hands behind his back and stretched it out. A slight cracking noise came from his back. Standing behind him was Cassandra who smiled and shook her head.

'Well Hercules, I have to say that you've done quite well for yourself, congratulations.' She said as she patted his arm lightly. 'And to think, you were the guy who couldn't get a date to the prom.' He turned bright red and gave her a shy smile. She lightly stroked Zack's cheek and then turned around and leaves them so that others can see the new arrivals.

'Hercules, how is my former student?' Daedalus asked coming up right behind Icarus. Hercules had seen he'd gotten older. He was still bald but had gray facial hair and hair at the bottom part of his head. He was still muscular and still wore a dark green toga. 'Very well thanks.' Hercules replied as he shook his hand.

Daedalus then turned his attention to the twins. 'And these must be the offspring I've heard so much about. Healthy and happy they both appear to be.' He closely examined them both. First he stroked his chin as he moves more forward to their faces, his gaze focused on the rest of their bodies. He had made a face that Hercules knew all too well. His mind was turning as calculations and measurements were made. 'As I expected they are the perfect size of the bassinets that I designed for the boys!' He exploded in excitement as he turned around and pulled out two round shaped bassinets. 'This has many features, including size changing for when they get older. This is what I like to call a "Mobile". It rotates in a slow manor and plays soft music to lull them to sleep.' He explained as he demonstrated. He pulled a grin and it began to spin and play a soft lullaby. Hercules and Meg smiled as the boys seem to like it, laughing as they reach for what hanged from the strings on the mobile. The objects were made of a solid crystal that sparkled in the sunlight. The objects looked like crescent moons and stars. 'And no need to worry about the moons and stars falling on them. It's on good and tight so they can't possibly fall off.' He demonstrated as he slightly pulled the string that they dangled from. 'They are shinny so they capture the attention of their tinny un-moulded minds.' He said as he slightly tapped on Zack's noise.

'It's a wonderful gift. Thank you.' Meg replied as she too checked on the bassinets, running one of her hands inside to see if it was comfortable. Hercules peered over. He wasn't sure about this. He respected the man and his work but his inventions weren't always the safest. Hercules did the same and was surprisingly satisfied. He pulled against the object slightly to see if it could stand it. It simply bounce back undamaged. The reason he had done this because there was no indication that the boys have inherited his strength. One of Zeus' theories was that they would develop their powers if they had any. Then he turned to Hermes who was tapping his finger against one of the shinny objects. 'Hermes can you place the bassinets in the boy's bedroom?' he asked. Hermes saluted Hercules and stood up straight in the air and whistled. 'Yo Hephaestus. Can I get a hand here?' he called out as he flew over where he saw Hephaestus standing.

Coming up to them next was Zeus and Hera who smiled happily. 'Well my boys this turned out to be a smashing success.' Zeus said as he gently rubbed Alexis head. Hera placed a kiss on each of her grandsons' foreheads. 'How the years fly by, our baby boy has babies all his own.' Hera said as she looked down at boys. 'May we?' Hera asked opening her arms. Hercules and Meg smiled at each other. Hercules placed Zack in Hera's arms as Meg placed Alexis in Zeus'. 'Hello precious, hello. How are you? You two are so handsome. Yes you are.' She smiled as she brought Zack closer to her chest. She lightly tapped his small nose and Zack giggled with such delight. "You did good son, you sure did good." Zeus said as he started to make baby noises to Alexis. Alexis laughed and reached up and pulled at his beard.

As the day went by about everyone had their chance to hold or play with the babies. There were a few incidents' where Phil, Aries and Hephaestus accidentally scared the boys. Aries by being loud, Hephaestus just by looking at them, and well Phil, he never was that good with kids. But he did tell Hercules that the boys looked like him. After he gave the boys his gift, he tried to chase a few girls that he met at the party. He had little success.

Aries got the boys each a thin sword that had a leaf shaped blade which was quite popular throughout the ancient world. 'These beauties will be perfect first weapons for them when they get older.' He commented with cockiness in his voice as he placed them on the table side by side.

Hephaestus crafted the boys each an amulet. Zack's was made of gold in the shape of the sun and rested in the middle was a large sapphire. Alexis' was made of silver in the shape of the moon and had a large emerald. 'If the boys ever call for help while wearing these, any god or goddess in the area can hear their plea. Zeus and Hera will be able to hear it from any location. I wouldn't recommend giving it to them until they are teenagers at the least.' He suggested as he placed each amulet in two specially designed boxes made of metal with special patterns crafted on them. With it came a lock and keys in the keyhole.

Soon afterwards, Aphrodite and Athena both enjoyed playing with the twins, kissing them, pinching their cheeks. Their cheeks were now rosy red and were covered in red lipstick. Once Zack and Alexis were returned to their parents, Aphrodite and Athena presented their gifts. They were a different kind of gift compared to what other gods had brought. Athena smiled as she slightly stroked their faces with one hand. 'I shall give the boys the gift of wisdom.' The boys began to glow a blue colour and it become brighter. Then it died down and they returned back to normal. 'There you go. They will be wise beyond their years. That way they don't get us into as much trouble as their father did.' She slightly chuckled as she looked at Hercules as the blood rushed to his cheeks, causing them to turn bright red.

Aphrodite brought her hand over her mouth, slightly chuckled and shook her head. 'OK, let's see if I can top that.' She said as she walked up and slightly placed her hands under their chins and, once again, they glowed a bright red colour. 'I place upon these boys the gift of charm. The boys' personalities will shine and everyone will be able to see their inner beauty. This way it'll be easier for them to make friends. Plus wisdom and charm will make a great combination when they start meeting girls. As being the sons of Hercules they will meet plenty of them.' She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the boys with a satisfied smirk.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The party went long into the day. Dusk approached but there was no sign that suggested that the party will finish. The twins were now settled in their father's arms. He stared lovingly into their eyes. How could something so small bring so much joy into his life? 'Hello sweetheart,' a calm and lovingly voice broke his glared. Megara seated herself next her husband and took Alexis from his arm. Hercules smiled at her and gently kissed her lips. A small noise broke their kiss and small laugh came from their mouths. 'Hey, you guys got your attention.' Meg began to tickle Zack with one hand. Hercules laughed and did the same to Alexis, 'yeah, now its mommy and daddy's turn.' The small babies laughed and giggled until their parents removed their hands. Then Zack and Alexis' eyes began to close and stretched their little arms and legs. They opened their small mouth and took in a deep breath. Then they relaxed and curled in their parents' arms, towards their bodies. Hercules and Megara slowly stood up and walked towards their home. They felt their parents moving and slowly began to stir back to life. Many of the invited guests started drawing their attention back to the little ones. Hercules and Megara politely explained that they needed their rest. They went upstairs to find Daedalus' bassinets was set up and ready to be used. Hercules and Meg smiled at each other then turned their attention to the fussy little babies in their arms. They whispered softly and moved their little arms around. 'You boys had one heck of a day, huh?' Hercules stated as he placed Zack in the bassinets.

'Yup, they really are good sports, putting up with all the kisses, pinching of their cheeks, and all the baby talk.' Meg agreed as she placed Alexis next to Zack and covered them up with a woolly blanket that Hercules' mortal mom knitted for them. It had the symbol of the gods and a light blue background. Hercules pulled the grin and soft, gentle and calming music began to play.

As the music was playing, Meg was gently singing to her children. 'Close your eyes until the new day.' She stroked the top of Zack's head as his eyes wondered at the objects above his head. Hercules placed his arms around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. He watched his little sons yawn and their eyes began to close as he joined in the lullaby. 'Let the magic of Morpheus whisk you away, to the stars in the heavens where dreams all come true. On a top of Olympus, Zeus is watching over you.' Hercules released Meg and leaned down. He placed a kiss on each of their foreheads then stroked the top of Alexis head, 'Sleep tight, my little sons.'

Hercules' birth and mortal parents awaited down stairs for their son. He slowly turned away from the bassinets, he noticed Meg wasn't following. 'You coming, honey?' Her husband's voice brought back to reality.

'Umm, oh, I'll catch up with you later.' Hercules smiled and left the room. Meg leaned down and kissed the top of her sons' heads. She pause for a second, leaning against the railing slightly. She gazed down at her boys and treasured the moment. In her wildest dreams, she never thought that she would be this happy. Nothing in her past would have ever brought her to believe she could love anything more than her family. It all seemed too good to be true, like a dream she didn't have to wake up from. She then stood up and took one good glance at the boys before she left. She walked over to the lamp and blowed the candle out. As she opened the door, she glanced back once more. 'Sweet dreams my little darlings.' She whispered as she slowly and quietly shut the door.

Now the boys were fast asleep, but the party didn't end yet. Hestia, the goddess of the hearth had prepared a huge banquette in honour of the boys.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

As they continued their meal, Hercules stood up and raised his glass. "OK everyone, may I have your attention.' Once all of the talking had died down Hercules continued, 'On behalf of my sons, I want to thank all of you for coming to help me and Meg celebrate their birth. I want you all to know that it means a lot to me that you all came. I would also like to thank my birth parents for arranging such a big party.' He turned his head to Zeus and Hera who were sitting next to Megara. 'Thank you mother and father, I know you put in a lot of effort to make this such a success.' Then turned to his right side where Amphitryon and Alcmene were sitting. 'And my mortal parents, ma and pop thanks for raising me and teaching me how to raise a family with love and support. I know I messed up a lot, but you never gave up on me. I hope I can take all the good things you four have taught me and be able to teach my boys as well.' He turned towards Phil, seated just after Amphitryon and Alcmene. 'I also want to thank my coach and friend, Phil. If it weren't for him I never would have met the most beautiful woman in the world and I wouldn't have my boys. I have the best family and friends a guy can ask for. Thank you all and...'

A strong wind blew into the scene, cutting Hercules' speech. Cloths were trying to get off the table and the light from candles disappeared. People stared at each with fear and anxiety, but they seem to settle after a while. Meg looked around; every mortal was slowing down, until they had stopped moving completely. Her husband and she were the only mortals alive there. The candles flicked back on and a small puff of smoke roamed over the middle of a table. Then it began to twisted and turned. It was like invisible hands making a person out of clay. It was a beautiful young woman with grayish-green skin. Her black hair flowed around her head, like it was under water. She wore a sleeveless, purple dress that turned into smoke at the bottom. What made this stranger seem alarming were her red eyes and the way she looked at him with that sinister smile. All the gods seem to be on edged now. However Meg seemed to be very startled, like she had seen a ghost.

'Bravo. What a touching speech.' she said as she clapped a few times.

'Oh please no!' Meg whispered slightly, not loud enough to be heard.

'Who are you?' Hercules asked.

She shifted her size, enlarging herself to rise above them. 'I am that little bit of destruction that makes life worth living. I am the wings that gave Icarus' flight. I am Medusa's gaze both beautiful yet deadly. I am Eris the goddess of discord.' She floated down and graced her fingers across Hercules's cheek, like a tear rolling down his face.

'Eris? I haven't seen you since before Hades tried to take over.' Hera responded as she sat up straight in surprise. 'What are you doing here?' She asked. Eris turned around and smiled at Hera. 'Yes, it has been so long, your highness. I'm sorry to interrupt such a feast. But I'm here on business.' She turned slightly to catch Meg trying to sneak away. Then Meg felt a chain griped tightly around her waist and she was roughly dragged to a table that was the closest to Eris. 'Hello Megara. You're looking well.' Meg tried put on a brave face, but Eris could see the despair in her eyes and cherished it.

Hercules was about to charge, Eris stretched her hand out and shoved him down back to his seat. 'You can relax hero, I have no attention to hurt your precious Megara. I'm here because she's finally able to pay her debt.' She taunted as she turned her attention back down to Meg. Meg in a moment of weakness flashed a desperate glance at Hercules.

'It's OK wonder boy, I can handle this.' Meg whispered with all her strength as she struggled out of Eris' grip. 'You know Eris you need to work on your intro's a bit. Not as flashy as they used to be.'

'Un-Hun, now...' Eris started to get serious. 'About that debt, where is it?'

'Please give me more time. Anything but that...'

Eris yanked on the chain, pulling Meg closer to her. Eris gripped Meg face, turned so she was staring into her eyes. Fear was burning into Meg's heart. 'No I'm afraid you don't understand. For Starters, don't lie straight to my face! Secondly, a bargain is a bargain, Meg dear. I've kept my end, now it's time to pay up. Just because your husband is the son of the all powerful Zeus, doesn't mean I'm going to let you off the hook. Now stop playing games and tell me where is it?'

'ERIS!' Zeus beckoned as stood up, his voice made the room rumble. 'How dare you cause such a disturbance here, what is so important that it couldn't wait until the celebration of my grandsons' birth was over!' He demanded to know.

Eris rolled her eyes to gaze upon the all mighty lord of the gods. She started to chuckle slightly. Then it turned into a burst of uncontrollable laughter. It infuriated Zeus immensely. 'You dare laugh at me!' Zeus yelled angrily.

Her laughter faded, as she now calmly presented herself to him. 'Humans are so pathetic, aren't they my lord? They make promises without thinking them over.'

'What do you mean?' Hercules asked concerned.

'I mean your beloved wife has gotten all your hopes up and now I'm about to shred them into tiny, little pieces.' All the gods and goddesses began to murmur amongst themselves at the words they just heard.

'Eris, you better explain yourself this instant!' Zeus' voice boomed over the room, silencing all the other Olympians.

'Oh course. You see, Great Zeus, I met Megara about 15 years go. That's when she made her little deal with Hades to sell her soul to save her boyfriend's life. Once she had realized her mistake it was far too late. That's where I made my presence to her known. I presented her with an offer that would cut her sentence with Hades in half. But, of course, my services are not free.'

'And just what did she promise you?' Zeus asked angrily as he folded his arms across his chest. 'What I asked from her was something that is extremely precious. It's something when it's gone she could never regain. Something soul shattering,' her eyes met Hercules'. She looked deeply into his eyes as Meg looked away in shame. Fear entered his mind. What could his beloved have possibly promise that was so valuable? 'The deal was IF she ever had a child... I would have it as my own.'

Hercules was stunned. He couldn't believe what he heard. Meg promised to give up her first child, his child. His body completely shut down for what seemed to feel like an eternity. Eris has come to take his son away from him. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to get over the shock. The other gods where talking among themselves trying to make sense of the situation. Finally, after moments of silence, Hercules opened his eyes. His face was covered in pure anger and rage. 'HOW DARE YOU MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT UP?' His voice was even stronger than Zeus'. All the gods were in stock. They had never seen Hercules like this before. 'MEG WOULD NEVER PROMISE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT.' Meg was even frightened of him. The gentle husband she married had faded away. Hercules was now panting from his explosion and took deep breathes. 'Now I think it's time for you to leave.' His fists were shut tight near his sides and stared into Eris' eyes. She just looked at him, she felt offended by his outrage.

'You think I'm lying?' she asked with a calm voice. She held out her hand just above her head. A scroll appeared in it and she opened up so he could read it. 'Here's the contract to prove it. It's all there; it's legal, binding and completely unbreakable, even for you and your parents.'

Hermes then came up and took the contract from Eris. 'OK, let's examine the evidence, shall we?' He said as he read through the scroll. He read softly to himself, looking at everything carefully. When he finished he looked back at Hercules with a very unhappy and surprised face. 'I'm afraid she's telling the truth, babe. Everything is here. It's pretty rock tight too, Herc. According to this, Eris cuts down half of Meg's sentence and in exchange Meg is to give Eris her first born child. There is more emphasis on the child part. Meg only promised one. So she can only claim the twin that was born first. Which one was that again?' He asked as he showed the contract to Hercules. 'Zack is the oldest. Mother said he was two minutes older then Alexis.' Hercules said.

'Twins? You had twins, Meg?' she asked Meg, who nodded once. Her head was still in shame and her cheeks stained with tears. Gears began to turn in Eris' head, 'interesting.'

Hercules turned to Meg, he felt betrayed. How could she do this to him, again? 'Meg? How could you?' he asked. His voice was quiet and soft.

'I was desperated. All I wanted was my freedom. When Eris purposed this I was still upset about my boyfriend leaving me after I sold my soul to save him. All she asked was for my first child. The child I thought I never would have. I didn't want a family so I thought I never had to pay it up. I never thought at the time that I would change my mind and have my boys.' She turned around to look at Eris. 'Eris you can forget it, the deal is off! You can't have my son!'

Now Eris just laughed. 'Excuse me Meg? Did you just tell me that you're breaking our deal?' She asked as she got right up close to Meg's face. Meg with full confidence just looked her straight in the eyes and said. 'Exactly, I'm free of Hades so you can't send me to work for him anymore...' Just then Eris placed her finger on Meg's lips silencing her. 'That's correct.' Eris stated, 'However according to the contract, if you refuse to pay up, the punishment is death. At least if you co-operate Meg, perhaps in the future would be able to see your child once more.'

Hermes then zipped through the contract again to find where it stated that. 'Yep it's here, in the last paragraph.' He pointed to it out to Zeus and Hera.

'Eris, this has got to be the lowest thing you have ever done!' Zeus said as he stood up and gripped the smoke like chain and broke it, freeing Meg. She jumped off the table and ran to Hercules who wrapped his arms around her. Zeus held a thunderbolt in his hand and brought it up to Eris' neck like the sword.

Hera arose from her seat and crossed her arms. 'You took full advantage of this woman who was in a very vulnerable state! Now you think Zeus and I will let you just waltz in and take any of our grandsons away from their parents! Well think again!' She stood next to Zeus as she defended her earthly family.

Eris shrugged and backed away slightly 'Oh please, like you two can criticize me. Wasn't you great Zeus who punished Prometheus for taking fire from Mount Olympus and gave it to mortals to help them survive through winter. And what did you do? You stuck him to a rock for all eternity. Then again that was nothing compared to all the other times you lost your temper and done something out of disapprobation. And let's not forget about you, Hera.' Eris turned her attention to the queen of the gods. 'Do you remember Polytekhnos and Aedon? They claimed to love each other more than you and Zeus did. For this you sent me to rack discord upon them. Remember how their love turned into such hatred and disaster that Zeus had to turned them into birds. All of that would never have happened if it weren't for you, your highness.' Now Zeus and Hera looked back at each other with insecurity.

'Besides that, these are your laws. The contract is legal so you can't interfere with this, Zeus. Just because he's your grandson, that doesn't mean he's pardoned from your laws, does it?' She asked quite calmly. Zeus just looked at her with complete hatred and disgusted. Eris just crossed her arms and smiled 'Just as I thought... Now.' She turned around to look at Meg and Hercules. 'I got places to go, things to destroy, stuff to steal. So if you're not going to hand him over...I'll just take him myself,' with that she disappeared.

The mortals in the room started to move, all looking around in confusion. Hercules and Meg looked at each other in fear and ran for the stairs, heading for the babies' room. Phil turned his head watching Hercules and Meg take off. 'Kid what's wrong?' he called out, but no answer. Amphitryon and Alcmene looked back at each other and ran after them. Icarus and Cassandra soon did the same. 'Everyone surround the mansion. Do not let Eris escape!' Zeus commanded and the gods took action. Each one went straight outside and made a wall of protection, keeping everyone inside. Zeus, Hera, and Hermes quickly followed Hercules and Meg up the stairs.

As they reached the babies' room Hercules tried to open the door but he found out it was locked. As he tried to fiddle with the knob, Meg banged against the door. Little cries of terror could be heard from behind the door. Meg banged even louder as their cries increased. 'Break the door down! DO IT NOW!' Meg demanded and backed away from the door. Hercules without a second thought took a step back and brought his right arm back ready to punch it down. 'Herc! Wait just a moment!' Icarus yelled as he, Cassandra, Amphitryon and Alcmene caught up, breathing heavily.

'What's going on son?' Amphitryon asked his son. Hercules ignored him and punched the door down. In the room Eris just stood over Zack's bassinet, with a sinister gaze she looked upon the baby. Both of the boys were crying out of confusion and fear. She then turned her gaze on Hercules with an impatient look on her face. 'You again?' she asked, her right arm resting on the bassinet's rim.

'Leave him alone!' Hercules demanded with a furious voice. He charged at her but she turned into a puff of smoke and appeared right behind him. She laughed as she blasted him in the back, sending him crashing into a wall. Seeing their father motionless on the ground, they began to cry even louder. Meg with a desperately examined the room for anything she could use. Then she noticed a large broken piece of the door and bent over and reached for it. 'Get the boys out of here now!' She commanded the others and charged at Eris, using it like a club tried to whack Eris. Eris just dogged every swing and laughed at Meg's pathetic batting.

As Meg fought Eris, Cassandra and Icarus got to the bassinets. Cassandra picked up Alexis and Icarus picked up Zack. When they tried to reached the exit, Eris extended her arms and grabbed Icarus by his back collar and pulled him back to her. Meg brought the club high up and she swung it once more. But this time Eris caught it in her right hand as she held Icarus in her left arm. 'Still trying to stop me? Oh please Megara. Don't embarrass yourself more then you already have.' She said as she pulled it out of her hand and punched Meg hard, throwing her into an empty bassinet. The bassinet broke and Meg laid there unconscious.

Cassandra looked over her shoulder in shock, then handed Alexis over to Alcmene. 'Get downstairs or somewhere safe. Go!' she pointed to the exits. Alcmene nodded but before she left she pleaded to Cassandra. 'Please save Zack.' Amphitryon placed an arm around her and they ran for their lives. Alexis was held tightly in his mortal grandmother's arms. Tears ran down his cheeks because of the noise and destruction that was happening.

As Amphitryon and Alcmene ran down the stairs, they bumped into Zeus and Hera. 'What's happening?" Zeus demanded as he saw the elderly couple. 'That crazy goddess is attacking Hercules and Megara and now she has Zack!' Amphitryon told him as Alcmene tried to calm down the frightened little baby. 'Hermes, take the three of them to a safe place and have Apollo, Aries and Hephaestus guard them. Do not let Alexis out of your sight!' He boom out to his messenger. 'Got it Big Z. Alright everyone follow me,' he led them back to the dining hall, as Zeus and Hera continued on.

Meanwhile back in the babies' room, Eris turned her attention back on Icarus who was holding the baby. Eris lightly chuckled as Icarus tried to squirm his way out of her clutches. 'Now I think you have something that belongs to me.' She said with an innocent look on her face as she pulled Icarus closer to her. Her hand lightly but violently cupped his cheek. Icarus screamed in pain because her hand felt like tips of blades scraping against his cheek.

'OK, crazy lady, I'm letting you know right now that there is no way you are getting your creepy sharp hands near this baby!' Icarus screamed out in rage as he held Zack in one arm and tried to hit Eris with his other.

She just laughed at his efforts. She had her share of dealing with stupid humans before but this one takes the cake. 'I'm sorry if I disagree.' She removed her hand but only to place it against his neck. Her hand gripped around it and blocked his wind pipe. She lifted him up above her head. As he started to suffocate, his grip on Zack began to weaken. The baby began to slip from Icarus. Zack was just about to hit the ground when an invisible force saved him. She threw Icarus away and Zack floated up towards her. She gently took him in her arms. At that moment, Zeus and Hera were at the door and ran towards her. Eris noticed their present; she opened her palm and created a Green clear barrier over the door. Zeus and Hera went flying back. They rosed and slammed their fists against the barrier but it didn't seem to make any difference. Eris just laughed as she turned around looked at Megara, who was still unconscious. Her head resting against Cassandra chest as she slightly tapped her cheek trying to wake her.

'Your mother is pathetic, isn't she? She loved you so much. She promised you to me before she even knew what she'd done. Then she set herself up for such pain.' She turned her glance to Zack and re-adjusted her hold on him. The small boy was crying uncontrolly in her arms. 'Shh,' soothed gently and wiped away his tears. 'You will find, little one, mortals are extremely idiotic, selfish and predictable. You will also find how fun it is to manipulate them.' Zack screaming began to get louder. Then Meg's eyes snapped opened, hearing her baby's cries. She turned her head towards the direction, but she found she didn't have the energy to get up. 'No,' the word moaned out of her mouth as she reached out for her child. A river of tears began to fall down her eyes. Eris turned and smirked evilly at Megara. 'Pathetic mortal, you actually believed you could control the situation. In the end you're just like every other mortal. Pathetic and useless,' she taunted and gazed upon Meg, enjoying every bit of her suffering.

Icarus on the floor weakly grabbed his throat and as he slowly opened his eyes. He noticed the club that Meg dropped earlier. Icarus reached for it but Eris enlarged her hand and swatted him aside like a fly. Hercules started to regain consciousness just in time to he see his best friend fly across the room. 'Icarus!' Hercules cried as Icarus went into the wall and become unconscious. Hercules turned his head and saw Meg next to Cassandra, reaching out for Zack.

Hercules tried to get back up but he felt a strong pain in his side. He grabbed the spot where he felt it. Thick liquid covered his hand, turning it dark red. 'How the mighty have fallen.' Eris taunted, and manically laughed. Zeus slammed his fists against the barrier one last time and leaned onto it for support. Hera slid down to her knees and her hands covered her face as the tears fell.

Hercules made one more attempt to stand up but the pain from Eris' blast was too much. He fell back on his knees, he felt hopeless and helpless. He had to do something, anything. Tears rolled down his face and tried one last time to save his son. 'Eris, please I'm begging you don't to do this! I will do anything you ask! Just name it. I'm begging you please just don't take my son!' He looked up at his little boy who was crying his eyes out, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Eris looked down at Hercules seriously for what seemed like an eternity. Then she turned her head towards Megara, who now praying for a miracle. A plan slowly began to take place and smirk was formed on her lips. She turned back to Hercules. 'I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. Alright, I might be willing to make an exchange...' She said as she knelt down and placed her hand under Hercules' chin. She gently lifted his head and looked into his eyes, '...for something else, something with a little more personal value.'

'Whatever it is, I'll get it for you.' Hercules replied without a second thought. The room became completely silent as Eris began speaking again.

'Many eons ago at the wedding of Peleus and Thetis, I was furious because I had been snubbed because of my trouble-making inclinations. So I crashed the party and without anyone seeing me I tossed onto the party table for everyone to see a golden apple inscribed "To the Fairest One". It provoked the goddesses who begin quarrelling about the appropriate recipient. At the end it ended up in Aphrodite's possession. If you can get me back that apple in three days...' She gets closer and stroked his face with her finger. '...I'll release Meg from our deal, and you can keep your son.' A ray of hope filled Hercules' eyes. 'However if you don't get the apple back to me in three days...I get both your sons.' At the one statement Hercules gasped and his eyes became wide with fear, Eris cherished the moment. She placed two fingers on his lips and continued. 'Also you can't have the gods assist you in anyway. They can only tell you what you need to do but they can't personally assist you. That goes double for your parents.' She backed up a few inches and the scroll in her hand appeared. It glowed brightly as she opened it up to Hercules to see. 'Just a few little changes to the original contract, it's all explained right here.' A new paragraph began to appear at the bottom of the scroll. It was like an invisible hand was writing the paragraph. Once the final word was written, Eris spoke. 'Do we have a deal?'

Hercules looked back at Meg, who now looked very horrified and fearful. If he couldn't get the apple in time, he would lose both of his sons. But if he didn't agree he would lose Zack right here and now. He thought about his decision very carefully and looked back at Eris. 'Alright, but they both have to stay there,' he responded with determination. Eris smiled as a feather pen appeared in her hand and she placed it in his. He sighed and placed his signature next to Meg's. It was the most painful thing he had ever done, both mentally and physically. Once it was done, the pen and contract disappeared. Eris looked into his eyes and slowly placed Zack in Hercules' arms. Hercules calmed him down, making soft cooing noises. He brought him close to his face and kissed his cheek. Megara tried to get up but struggled. She leaned against Cassandra and strived to reach her husband's side. Cassandra placed her next to Hercules. He handed Zack to his mother. She cried tears of joy as she held Zack close to her. She rested his head close to hers and placed her hand on his head holding him tightly. She brought her lips close to him and gave him several kisses. Hercules brought his arms around her protectively and he held her close. He looked back up at Eris with pure hatred. She just smiled back and placed a hand on her hip and began to fade. 'You have three days, starting now.' Eris reminded him as she disappeared into a puff of smoke. There no traces of the goddess being there, expect for the damages that surrounded them.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_OK this is the first story I've done in a while. I had some writing classes and I think they helped quite a bit. I do hope you all like it and once more if you want to read more on Zack and Alexis go to their creator's page at .net/u/1443632/fantasylov3r_


	2. Chapter 2

Passed Mistake

_I got the idea for the characters Zack and Alexis from the talented fan fiction author, __fantasylov3r__. She legally owns Zack and Alex. I just was given permission to write this story. To read the real thing in action, here is her home page. .net/you/1443632/fantasylov3r_

In addition, she also came up with the beginning of the first part of this chapter and helped with the editing. When it comes to mythology

Check out her work, I'm telling you all you'll love it, I know I did. ;)

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Chapter 2;

The shield was gone. Zeus and Hera rushed to the young couple's side. Megara was curled in her husband's arms and her head was close to Zack's 'I'm so sorry, my little one.' She repeated the phase over and over to Zack. The baby boy was now calm, dry riverbeds were spread across his cheek. He curled in his mother's arms, never wanting to leave it again. Hercules was staring at the spot where Eris had vanished from. His face expression revealed hatred and pain. The pain was both physical and mental. He had an enormous task ahead of him and a much higher price to pay if he'd failed. But the one thing that had struck him the most was the fact that this was entirely his wife's fault. If she hadn't made that deal all those years ago, he wouldn't be in this mess. He looked at his wife. Her brown hair, all tangled and messy, her purple dress, torn and ripped and her face, buried under her hair. The bitterness slowly faded away. It was replaced with pity and empathy. She was in a vulnerable state at the time. She was betrayed by her boyfriend and as a result was a slave to Hades. She would have done anything to get away from him. Even agree to things, without thinking of the consequences. It was part of her personality, she would never think twice. When it came to making decisions, she was confident and was quick to decide. That was just one of the many things he'd loved about her. Hercules slowly embraced his beloved and kissed her hair.

Megara looked at him. Her eyes shine with the tears that she sheared. 'I'm so sorry.' She repeated again, this time to her husband. 'Shh, it's alright Meg.' He whispered gently and held her closer to him. She buried her face into his chest and cried more tears.

Hercules knew that he was wasting time. He needed to speak to Aphrodite now, if not sooner. He rose up but winced in pain. The wound from Eris' blast was still spilling blood. 'Whoa, take it easy son. You're wounded.' Zeus' voice rang in his ears. Hercules knew that he was wounded but he needed to get up. 'I have to go see Aphrodite.' The words barely escaped his lips. He was out of breath and exhausted. 'Damn mortality,' he muttered under his breath. He attempted to lift himself up again. He gently placed Megara aside and tried to get to his feet. But the pain was too much to bare. Zeus was quick to help; he placed his hands underneath his son's shoulders and lifted him up. Then he put his boy's arm over his head and raised him to his feet. Hera also helped Megara on to her feet. But unlike her son, Megara couldn't stand because she was still in shock. Cassandra took the little boy, who now had fallen asleep, from Megara and followed the royal Olympians out of the room.

Zeus and Hera gently placed the couple in their bed. Cassandra placed the child between his parents and left the room. Megara had completely fallen onto the bed and welcomed the lie down. Hercules, on the other hand, was determined not to. He protested against his parents. 'We know dear, but we need you to lie down. You need your rest. You can't go on this quest without your strength.' Hera gently explained to Hercules. She understood her son's determination but he was still mortal, whether he'd like it or not. 'But Mother, if I do rest than I would waste precious time, I've only got three days to give her what she wants. Otherwise, she'll take....' He couldn't even bring himself to say the words. He turned his head in shame. 'Alright son, but at least let us heal you.' Zeus said gently and Hercules nodded. He lay down and allowed his parents to do their magic. Hera bit her lip and pressed against the wound. Hercules winced in pain as Zeus also applied more pressure on top of Hera's hand. A bright white glow came from their hands as they concentrated on healing their son. When the glow died down, the pain was gone and new energy burst in Hercules. He rose quickly and stared at his wound. It was completely gone, not even a scar was left behind. He turned and looked at his parents, 'Where is Aphrodite?'

Zeus passed for a moment. 'Aphrodite is down stairs in the dinning hall, she's with Alexis and your parents and...' Hercules didn't wait to for his father to finish. He just walked right passed his parents and headed for downstairs. Hera turned her attention to Cassandra. 'Cassandra, you should go help your friend Icarus. I will keep and eye on Zack and Meg while they sleep.' Cassandra nodded and went to help Icarus.

Back downstairs, everyone was physically and mentally drained from the experience. Phil who was talking to Hercules' mortal parents downstairs looked up and ran over to him. 'Kid, what was that all about? Your folks said some strange goddess was trying to take Zack.'

'Its a long story Phil, and time is not on our side right now.'

'Wait kid....' Hercules walked passed him and over to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite had Alexis in her arms and the child giggling and squealing as she settled him inside her arms. She positioned him so that he was lying down but was able to see everything. She ticked the child's stomach. 'My goodness you are a very ticklish little child aren't you?' She brought the baby's face close to hers and rubbed her nose against his, lovely. Hercules slightly smiled. He loved hearing his little Alexis' laughter. She then noticed Hercules approaching her. 'Hercules, you've got to let me babysit sometime. These babies are absolutely adorable." She said as she handed him back the baby. She playfully tapped the baby's nose as Hercules propped him up in his arms as Aphrodite had. 'Man, I wouldn't mind having him around the house sometimes. He's so cute and happy.'

'Yeah, Aphrodite listen, I need to ask a favor of you. Eris wants something and I need your help to get it.' He began to rush the conversation, he can't waste any more time.

'Um, okay. I'll do whatever I can to help. I'm not just sure if I can be of any. This isn't really my gig you know.' She ran her fingers through her hair and fixed it up. 'Sorry, don't mind me, please continue. But I had my hair up just right before the baby started pulling at it a while ago. It hurt but thanks to my gift of charm. He just looked adorable how he giggled.' she smiled as she finished up.

'The apple that you won that says "To the Fairest One". Eris will let me and Meg keep Zack if I get it to her in 3 days, otherwise she takes both my sons.' Hercules looked at son that laid in his arms. He held him close.

'Wait? That's all Eris wants? She's causing all this trouble for that stupid thing? My gods, she can be such a big baby sometimes, I swear. Oh course you can have the apple. There is one problem.'

'What is it?' Hercules asked as he raised his eyebrow. He knew that this wouldn't be easy. 'Well during those old days, there were a few other goddesses that tried to steal the apple from me. So I sealed it away in a magic box forged by Hephaestus. No god or goddess can ever touch the box without the key, its physically impossible. If any mortal touches it, they will die.'

'What? Why would you do all that?' Hercules looked at her in shock.

'Okay, for one it was my apple. I won it fair and square. Secondly, I didn't really want to worry about it all the time, okay? So anyway, as I was saying. Back in those days, there was no one really I felt I could trust. Hephaestus and I weren't really a couple at the time. But anyway the key is another problem, I hid it in an oyster shell in the bottom of the sea, in a underwater cave.'

'And I can't ask Poseidon for help. Eris was very clear that gods can't assist in getting the apple in any way.' Hercules looked upset and hopeless. 'Eris must of known that, that's why she said three days. I thought it would be enough time, but how am I going make it there and get the apple in such a short amount of time?'

Daedalus then made a gasp of joy. 'No need to worry my former student. I have just the perfect device to help with your mission. As a matter of fact it was our ride over here. Everyone, to the shore!' Daedalus grabs hold of Hercules's arm and they ran outside and towards the dock, where some kind of strange ship was floating there at the harbor. 'Behold, my most extraordinary invention of the year, the underwater craft, or the u-boat!' he exclaimed. Hercules looked awkwardly at the strange ship. 'Its a vessel that can be submerged and navigated under water, built for warfare and armed with torpedoes or guided missiles.' He then leaned in and whispered to Hercules. 'The Athenian navy and I are in the middle of an agreement as we speak, shush though.' He pulled back and his proud voice ran in the air. 'We can use this to get to the key and back, it will get us there in practically no time at all.'

'An underwater boat?' Cassandra said with an curious thought. 'Hm, he's had worse ideas I guess.'

'Don't you worry Hercster.' Icarus came up from behind and put a hand on his shoulders. 'Dadelass and I are here to help you no matter what.' He said and Hercules smiled. 'Thanks Icarus. That does help a lot more than you know.' he said then turned to Cassandra. 'Cassandra, can I ask you to stay here with Meg and watch over the boys, to make sure that Eris won't attack while we're gone?' He asked with his pleading eyes.

'I'll have to inform my husband back home. And let him know he'll be on his own watching my girls till then, but sure, why not. Its kinda like the old days.' she said dryly as she put a hand on her hip and walked towards the house. 'Wait a minute!' Icarus called as he watched her leave. 'You're married?' he panicked as he ran after her. Cassandra rolled her eyes. '_I was hoping to avoid this.' _She picked up speed and ran from him.

*_*_*_*_*

Eris returned to her home in Tartarus. She sat in her throne, thinking about what to do next. She was planning far into the future and she was well aware of the risks, unlike that looser, Hades. A flashback entered her mind. It was the last time she saw the Lord of the Underworld.

_It has been almost 18 years ever since Hades' men failed to kill Hercules again. He was getting frustrated. He needed to finish this all quickly or everything he's been working for years will be for nothing. He la__id__ his hands out on the table yelling in frustration__.__T__hen__ a flash of light appeared behind him.__ Eris __sat __on his thrown__ with her feet dangling over the side of the armchair.__ "Having a bad day?" she asked__ casually__. _

_Hades turn__ed__ around and noti__ced__ her__.__H__e __wasn't__ sure if he should trust her or destroy her.__ Why was she here? He had no idea.__S__he__ smirked and__slowly__ g__o__t up__ and__ she move__d__ closer to him. 'You seem startled lord Hades. __W__hy should __I__ startle you? Are you hiding something? Or maybe its because your planing to overthrow lord Zeus and don't want me to go tattling on you?'_

_Hades growl__ed__ at her, 'What do you want, Eris?' __H__e asked her, as __he watched sit on his table. Her head rested on her shoulder. __"Oh touchy Lord Hades. What makes you think I want something__?__ Isn't it possible I only wanted to come visit my favorite brother of Lord Zeus?__' She smiled innocently, sounding very hurt. _

_'Knowing you, you only come when you want something. So__,__ say what it is so I can reject you and get on with m__y__ day.'__ He rolled his eyes and looked at her. _

_"Oh lord Hades, you hurt me" she wrap__ped__ her arms around one of his. "But there is a little something I want from you. And I can make it worth your while. It get what I want__.__Y__ou would not only__ get__ any of my pets to help with your war, but my loyalty."_

_'Okay, you got m__y__ attention. I'm listening.' He smirk at Eris. He could used her in his upbringing__. He sat on his throne and placed his hands at the back of his head._

_"All I want from you, is to agree to cut your salve girl Megara's sentence in half. So instead of serving you for her whole lifetime. She would serve for only half her lifetime."_

_'Now, why would you care about that slave girl? Last time I checked, you are the goddess of discord, not helping distress mortals.'__ He raised his eyebrow._

_She move__d__ herself so she is right in front of him, her hand grace__d__ his cheek. "She and I have a mutual understanding. You know as well as I my serves don't come cheep. And I'm not one to give out details on my clients personal business."_

_'Um-mm....then the pet that you give me better be good, cause I have some plans that involve__ that__ little nutmeg.'_

'_Of course it__'__s good. But...__'__ she move__d__ away from him, putting her hands on her hips and moving towards the large table. __'__...if you need a little demonstration.__'__ she places a hand over the table and the image beg__a__n to change. __A__ mountain side__ is shown__ and a giant white bird attack__ed__ a giant cyclops monster. It charge__d__ and rip__pped__ off the cyclops monster's head in seconds__._ _Eris__ turn__ed__ her head slightly and raise__d__ an eyebrow at him._

_'Hey....I was going to use him.' He groaned. 'But it was very impressive.'_

'_Like it. I have several more at my disposal. Besides if that cyclops couldn't even stand a change against my weakest__ one__. Then maybe I did you a favor taking him out.__'_

_'Um mm....what is in it for you?'__ He rubbed his chin. He knew that Eris never did anything for anybody unless there is something in it for her. '__You know if I told you then I be going against my client to client confidentiality part of my contract. Besides, if you were in control of the world, then perhaps it be more beneficial to me. Also I don't think Lord Zeus is__ only__ one to cheat on his wife.__'__ he lean__ed__ over and wrap__ped__ her arms around his neck_

_He growled in disgust and pushed Eris to the floor. 'I'm nothing like my brother. I love Persephone.' He growled in angry. His flames traveled around his body, he calmed his self down. 'I'll take your little deal. But let it be known, that I love my wife and I would rather died than betray her. Now leave me.'_

_She just shrugged and stood up. "Oh well. Other fish and the sea and what not. Very well Lord Hades, but before I go there is something you need to know about your little henchmen. What are their names...oh Pain and Panic"_

_'What did they do now?'_

_"Well," she sat on the table__.__'__My beauties have informed me that they noticed a certain kidnapping of a certain son of Lord Zeus__ that__ happen years go. If my pets notice__d__ that it was them that kidnapped Hercules__.W__hat makes you think that no one else hasn't? He's been a __thrown__ in your arms ever since he's a baby and once again they failed in destroying the brat. If I were you, I would get some new blood in the underworld.__'__S__he began to disappear__._

_Hades stared at her in shock a__s she__ vanished before his eyes. His breath become heavy and his fist clenched together. 'PAIN PANIC,' he boomed as his flames exp__lored__ from his body._

_C_oming out of the flashback, Eris chuckled. 'How predictable he was, as were you, my dear Meg.' Her laugh was just a chuckle at first, then it turned into a manic laugh, an uncontrollable burst of laughter.

*_*_*_*_*

Meanwhile, Meg held Zack close and tight to her body and curled up into a ball. She was having a nightmare, she was remembered how she met that monster all those years go. The day that had finally come to haunt her and threatened to ruin her perfect dream.

_Meg groaned as she walked across the woods. Hades had sent to convince a monster to join his up rising. It lived in a cave within the wood. She did manage to convinced it to joined Hades. The monster than thr__ew__ her out of the cave and she landed roughly on the dirt track. She held her left side and gently sat on a rock._

_Then from the shadows of the trees a voice could be heard. 'Look like you've head a ruff day.' Meg gasped and stood up quick. Then she groaned in pain and regretted getting up so fast. She look__ed up__ to see a deity sitting on a tree branch. This was the first time she seen this deity, but something about her eyes __that__ reminded her of Hades. She glared back at the goddess. __'__What do you want?' She hissed out._

_She slowly move__d__ close to Meg, lean__ed__ close to her face. 'Please, allow me.' __S__he move__d__M__eg__'__s hand from her side and a glowing light c__a__me from Eris' hand, as she heal__ed__ her in__ a matter of__ seconds. __'T__hat should do it.'_

_The pain was gone. Meg stood up tall and stared at her wound, gone without a trace. No one has ever helped her out before. She always helped other__s__ but no one helped her. She stared at the creature before her. 'Who are you? Why did you heal me?' _

_Eris gives a smirk. 'I am Eris, the Goddess of Discord. No doubt you've seen my likeness on the walls of the temples of the underworld?' Eris explain__ed__ as she expand her features and enlarged herself. Then she lean__ed__ down so __that she was close to Meg's face__. 'You see my dear, I have some big plans__. A__nd for them to work I need you alive and in good health.'_

_Meg was taken back. Just great, its bad enough she was working for Hades, now this woman want__ed__ her to work for her. Meg snorted, 'Sorry, but already bounded to one person and I'm not looking for a part time job.' _

_'You miss understand me__,__M__eg dear. I'm not here to offer you a job. I don't hire mortals. Demi gods perhaps, but not mortals. No, I'm here to offer a chance at freedom' _

_'__F__reedom,' she whispered the word out. The last few months Hades had made her life a living hell. It be free would__ be__ a god's blessings. But it was impossible, Hades would have to give her up. And why would he, so far she was doing a better than __P__ain and __P__anic._

_Eris smile__d__ as she notice__d__ the look on Meg's face. It was a bit of shock with a glimpse of hope that came over Meg's face. Eris then back__ed__ up slightly. 'You interested?'_

_Meg sh__ook__ her head__ and__ snapped out of it. 'But that can__'__t be possible. According to Hades, I've been giving more monsters than Echina. He said that he won't be giving me up any time soon.' __S__he cross__ed__ her arms, then Eris floated down and wrap__ped__ her arms around __M__eg__'s__ shoulders from behind. 'You don't need to worry about Hades saying no, my dear. I've already gotten that all taken care of.' _

_Meg was shocked, 'So I'm free. I don't have to deal with Hades anymore. No more convincing monsters to join __his__ side. No more __P__ain and __P__anic bugging me to do their jobs. No more Underworld.' Meg never felt more joy than that day. Her debt was paid and she was free to go and live her life. This time no boy will ruin it. __S__he began __w__alk away, but Eris grab__bed__ her wrist and pull__ed__ her back. _

_'Not so fast. You__'__r__e__ not free just yet. He still needs you to serve under him for a while longer, but its not for your whole life. Just half of it. Plus my services don't come cheep.' She rub__bed__ her fingers together__._

_Her happy moment collapsed. __'__Damn it, I should have known it was too good to be true.__'__ She snorted at herself, she glared at the goddess. 'Chance of freedom, should have known that you would pull something like that. You immortals are so alike. You've got nothing better else to do than to make sure that mortals like me suffer. Well forget it, I'm sick and tried of being someone's toy that they can play around with.' _

_Eris wrap__ped__ one arm around Meg__'__s shoulders and brought her close. 'Relax dear, It was the every best offer I could get out of him. __B__e grateful I could get anything at all. Besides its better then having to serve him for the rest of your life__,__ isn't it__?__ This is probably the only chance you've got to get yourself out of this mess. At least if you co-operate with me. You can say you weren't a slave till the very end of you days.'_

_Meg turned her head away from the goddess. She knew that she was right, knowing Hades. He would keep her as long as he needed and would make any excuse to add on to her sentence. And she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with __him__. She signed and caved in. 'Okay, how does this work?' _

_Eris smile__d__ and open__ed__ up her hand__.__S__uddenly a scroll appears in her hand. 'All you have to do is sign your name on this line__.__' __S__he said as she roll__ed__ her scroll open and point__ed__ to it. 'But of course, you would like to know what the price is for my services, wouldn't you?'_

_Meg grabbed the scroll and started to read. She may be desperate but she wasn't stupid. She scanned through the contract, 'So what's the price? Let me guess, you can take over my body whenever you want?' _

_'No no, nothing like that. I have no use with you in that sense. No what I want is quite different.' She point__ed__ to where it sa__id__ the price of payment. 'It__'__s all here in black ink, it says "If the client has a child, the first born child is mine." So its nothing you'd miss I bet?'_

_Meg raised her eyebrow. A chuckled was caught in her throat. Having a child would require a male to entered into her life. Ever since her last boyfriend, she had cleaned her hands from men. She was done with them. And why would this goddess want a child for. All they do is cry, scream and poo. This goddess didn't look like the motherly type. If anything, she was like a female version of Hades. 'Just out of curiosity, why would you want a moral child?' _

_'That's my price. So take it or leave it" Eris brought a pen and held it in front of __M__eg. _

_Meg smirked, this was the easiest deal she had ever made. Once she was free of Hades, she wouldn't let herself get involved with another man. No matter how different he seemed. In the end they are all the same. 'The joke is on you.' She took the pen from the goddess and signed her name at the bottom. Little did she know that this day will haunt her for the rest for her life. _

_Eris smile__d__ and rolled up the scroll. "Meg my dear. Its been wonderful doing business with you. Have a nice life.' __W__ith that Eris disappear into thin air. Megara smiled and sat back. 'No, its been wonderful doing business with you, sucker.'_

Meg started to wake up to the sound of whimpering. She looked to see Zack crying in her arms. She started making soothing sounds as she sat up and brings down her shirt slightly to see if he was hungry. He nibbled on her breast, drinking down her milk. Meg smiled and kissed his forehead. 'I hope you can forgive me one day, I know I sure I never will forgive myself.' She began to talk to the child. 'The deal I made with Eris all those years go, I never thought at the time I would end up having a child and loving it. Even if I did, I never would could have imagined I would love you and your brother this much.' She tightened her arms around the baby and tried to hold back her tears as she rested her head against his. 'You boys and your dad are everything to me and I won't let Eris take you away from me. I promise.'

Meg looked around to see that her husband is nowhere be seen. She held Zack in her arms and slowly got out of bed. Most of the people had left. All was left were Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Icarus, Cassandra and Hercules' mortal parents. Alexis was in the arms of Alcmene.

Meanwhile Hercules was talking to Aphrodite 'Hercules, here is the map to get to the key. I hid the key to the chest in the underwater cave in a oyster-shell. Since I can't go get it myself, I can at least point you in the right direction.' Aphrodite, handed him the map. 'Now remember, when this whole thing is over, you let me babysit sometime, these boys are so adorable.'

Hercules looked at her. 'If I give her that apple in time.' He signed heavily and rolled up the map. Aphrodite then smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder. 'Hey come on, you're Hercules, you can't loose. Besides, if you don't, I will personally go after that girl myself. Since I'm married to Hephaestus, that makes us siblings in laws and nobody threatens my nephews, no way.'

Icarus and Daedalus came from behind. 'You ready to go buddy?' Icarus smiled warmly. Hercules takes a deep sigh. 'Ready as I'll ever be.' He spoke softy under his breath.'Don't worry my former student.' Daedalus put a hand on Hercules' shoulder. 'My contraption can easily reach speed over 50-10 knots in open sea, we will be back in plenty of time and have time to rub our victory in Eris's face.'

Herc smiled awkwardly. 'Lets hope so.' Then Phil came up. 'Hold on a minute kid, I'm coming to.' He had a bag over his shoulder.

'Whoa, Phil.....this is something I've got to do on my own.' Hercules knelt down and held Phil back with his arms. 'I don't think so kid. If Eris is as nasty as Hermes pointed out, then you'll need all the help you can get.' Phil stated. Daedalus strokes his chin 'Then we have room for one more passenger.' He said

Herc signed, he didn't want people coming with him. What if something happens and he cant save them? No doubt Eris would do something like that. 'Please Phil stay here. I would make me feel much better if someone was guarding the boys and Meg.'

'Kid, the gods are staying to protect Meg and the boys, they don't need my help. Cassandra is also staying to give Meg a helping hand. Trust me, I feel better going with you.'

Herc shook his head. 'Phil please, its going to be really dangerous and I can't keep you safe all the time. I can't have my mind focus on other things. I need to be focus for this mission. I can't afford to lose them. Please Phil, just stay behind.'

Phil sighed in defeat. He would rather go along and make sure Herc was gonna be fine, but if the kid was this certain about this. 'Okay kid, you win. I'll stay behind. But you better come back, you hear me?'

He hugged him. 'You can bet on it. After all you taught me everything I know.'

'Yeah kid, don't get all sentential on me okay.' He hugged back for a moment and pulled away, he was never good at this mussy stuff. 'So shouldn't you tell your wife you're leaving now?' Hercules smiled, that was his coach. 'No, let her rest. She had a long day.' He signed and got up. 'Can you tell her for me?'

'Tell her yourself, she's coming down the stairs now." Phil pointed behind Hercules. He looked up at her. 'Meg.' Meg walked up to the boys, holding Zack. 'Tell me what exactly?' she asked, holding Zack with one arm and placed one hand on her hip. she was in no mood for bad news'You should be resting.' Hercules said without really thinking what he was saying. 'Don't change the subject. What should you be tell me, Wonder boy?' She asked her husband. 'Or do I have to get it out of your friends here?' She grabbed Icarus by the collar. 'Eris will seem like a walk in the park if you try to keep secretes about my husband from me.' She held him close with a very cold look on her face. She stared at Icarus. He swallowed, 'Herc is leaving to get Eris her apple.'

'ICARUS.' Herc groaned at him and slapped his forehead.

'Hey it is not my fault you always fall for the scary ones.' Meg turned to look at Hercules. 'Really, so you were gonna go off and get that apple without me?' Meg placed Icarus down. 'I don't think so. I asked your folks and mortal folks to watch the boys. I'm going to, and you might as well bite your tongue, nothing you say is going to change my mind or stop me.'

Hercules held his nose and groaned. _'This is why I wanted to leave early_.' He muttered to himself. 'Meg it is to dangerous, you need to stay here.'

'Don't you tell me what to do buddy. This is all my fault to begin with. I am going and that is final.' She leaned forward and stomped her to make her point clear. 'That may be, but you are still not going. I'm not lose you and the boys.' Hercules argued back at her.

She glared and walked up to him. 'Don't you tell me that I'm not going. I'm not just gonna stand by and let that monster take my children. I'm going with you and that is that!' she shouted loudly at him that it scared Zack. He began to cry in her arms. It remind him of the noises from the night before. She glared at Hercules as she started to rock Zack. 'Oh no baby, its alright, mommy didn't mean to scare you.'

Hercules rolled his eyes. 'Come on Meg, I need to get going now. I can't put you in danger as well. You are not going and that's final.'

She rocked Zack in her arms, the glared at Hercules. 'Hermes!' she screamed. Hermes floated towards her. 'You screamed, babe.'

She handed Zack to Hermes. 'You make sure our boys are safe, we will be back in time.' She looked at Hercules. 'Don't make me degrade you in front of the other gods in this room. I am going.' she turned her eyes to look at Icarus and Daedalus. 'Boys, If I'm not on that ship, you don't go, got it?" she glared at the two men. Daedalus gulpped. 'No worry's there madam.'

Hercules started to get mad. 'Don't you listen to her. We are going without you on the ship. I can't verbally tell you not to come. But I physically can, don't make me do that.'

Meg raised her eyebrow at him. 'When have you ever been able from stopping me?' She pointed her finger on his chest. 'Stop getting all macho on me, you are my husband and these are my boys. I'm not going to just stand by and let Eris take you all away from me. I'm stand by you.' she grabbed his face in her hand. 'For better of for worse, remember?'

Herc sighed and grabbed her hand away from his face. 'Meg please, not this time. I need to know that you are safe. I can't always be there to protect especially on this mission. If you are here, then at least I would know that you are in good hands and nothing will happen to you.'

She took a deep sigh, then she looked at the boys, then back at him 'So your letting twig legs and Mr. Paranoid inventor go but not me?'

'Pretty much.' Hercules shrugged his shoulders.

'Alright, I can get why you need the inventor, but why him?' she pointed to Icarus. 'I think I'd be much better help then him.'

'He follows the inventor around. They are the only to who knows how to operate this weird machine.' He pointed behind his back. She raised her eyebrow at him, then turned to Hermes. He held the kid in his arms. 'What do you think? Honestly?"

'Honestly babe?' Hermes just shook his head and looked at the men. 'Its better than nothing.'

She paused for a minute, then sighed in defeat. 'Go, before I change my mind.' she waved them off. Then looked at Hermes, 'Give me my kid.' She took her child away from him.Hercules smiled at her and kissed her cheek. 'Don't worry, they are not going anywhere.' He patted Zack's head. 'You be good for mummy.' He whispered before kissing his forehead.

Meg watched as the three take off. She looked so worried. She placed Zack so he was resting his head against her shoulder. She walked over to Alcmene and she took Alexis from her. Then headed back up stairs to the boys' room where Cassandra was just putting the beds back together. 'Did Mr. Inventor already fix the beds?'

'I think so,' Cassandra looked uncertain at the beds. She poked at them to test them. 'But knowing the inventor & wing-boy, I would keep them in your bed until they come back.'

'Good call.' She motioned for Cassandra to follow as she left the room 'Cassandra isn't it?'

She followed her, 'that's what my parents named me.' She shrugged off.

'Do you think that those two are capable to help my husband? Hercules, as you know, is too kind for his own good. They are gonna be able to take care of themselves right, right?'

'Well, there were times where they have gotten Herc out of a jam. But most of the time, he had to save them.' Cassandra took Zack from her hands. 'I just don't really know.'

Meg sighed in frustration as she fell onto her back and lifted Alexis above her She pulled him to her face. 'You haven't even gotten out of dippers and already girls are fighting over you.' She teased him and kissed the tip of his noise. The baby laughed at his mother. Meg brings down her shirt slightly to feed him, since she's already fed Zack earlier. He nibbled on her breast, drinking down her milk. Meg smiled and kissed his forehead, as she did with Zack. Cassandra smiled, 'Maybe Aphrodite gave them her gift a little too early.'

'Yeah, maybe your right.' Meg laughed and held her baby close. 'Cassandra, have you ever felt this powerless to protect someone that you love?' She asked her. 'Because of a very stupid mistake, I might loose both my sons in three days.' She held Alexis more tightly to her. Cassandra sighed. 'I'm sorry to say I never had. We all had made mistakes. With Herc on the job there is no way you are going to lose them. Herc always manages to make it in the end.' Cassandra gave some hope to Megara.'Yeah, its one of the annoy traits he has that I love about him.'

She moved slightly to give Cassandra some space. 'On a lighter note, tell me about your life. Hercules told me you got recruited by the Oracle Folks Network?' Cassandra smiled and dangled her fingers to Zack. 'Yup, it was an easy gig. They have heard about my visions and plus Herc backed me up so I was in, in no time. Though I'm think of leaving.'

'Really, why, wonder boy always told me you were great for that kind job?' Megara was confused by her statement. 'Yeah but I've got two girls now. The oracle network is a full time job, sometimes I'm gone for weeks. Poor Evander, I miss him so much and I want to be with my girls. The "no baby" policy doesn't help either,' Cassandra sighed and played with the necklace her husband gave her. 'Yeah I guess as a wife and mother I understand it. To be honest, I never would have guessed you'd settle down to raise a family. Not after you ate your egg in that one assignment. Herc told me all about that.' Cassandra laughed as she remembered that day. 'Hey, I had my fun for ten years. Now I just wanted to be a mother. I know its weird, but it feels great to be. And its even better cause they are not Icarus'. Megara nodded in understanding; she felt the same way ever since she kissed Hercules 'I know the feeling, believe me. You might be the one friend of wonder boys I might like the most.'

'That makes both of us.' She looked down at Zack. The small child smiled at her. 'I'm sure you are glad That these little guys don't have daddy's strength.'

'Yeah tell me about it. The last thing I need is to worry about my boys being able to lift me, or some random last object. But that's why I thought Eris might have wanted them now, but if they have no powers. Why would she want them?' She looked down at Alexis, he had fall asleep.

'Maybe she doesn't know.' Cassandra shrugged as she traced her finger around Zack's belly. He slightly giggled. 'Yeah maybe your right, but Eris isn't one to make mistakes like this. The Eris I know has always been five or six steps ahead of those she's competing against. She makes Hades work look like child's play.'

'Well, lets just focus on her not going them.' She began to tickle Zack's belly. He began to giggle and squirmed on the bed. 'Yeah you're right.' She kissed Alexis on top of his forehead

*_*_*_*_*

Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean, Hercules, Icarus and Daedalus move through the sea. 'If we launch downward like so, we should be a the cave in a less of a day.' Daedalus explained as he worked the contraption.

Hercules wasn't even paying any attention. He was thinking about Meg and his boys. He couldn't help but feel anxious about them. Daedalus turned and noticed this. 'Icarus' he put his arm around him. 'It seems to me your friend needs someone to help him get his troubles off his chest.'

'Aye Aye, sir.' He saluted and walked over to Hercules. 'Hey buddy.' He smiled warmly. 'Hello Icarus,' Herc sighed and looked out to sea.

'Don't worry buddy, we'll be back in time. If anyone can stop Eris and her evil scheme, then its you, man.' Icarus tried to assure him, but Hercules seemed a bit unsure. Daedalus walked over. 'As a parent of a full grown child and with Icarus being a new father as well, perhaps we can be assistants to the trouble that has gasped your attention?' He said.

'I doubt That Daedalus, I bet u have never had this happen to your kids.' Hercules faced was covered with worry.'Perhaps not, but we also as father understand the concern for your sons well being's.

'But they are so young and their lives are already in danger. I knew that this was going to happen, but I didn't expect to be so soon. If they were old, then I would be at least trained them to defend themselves.' Herc sighed and stared out into the ocean. 'Its times like this that I wished they did inherited my strength.'

'So the young ones have not inherited your abnormal strength? How strange, abnormally so.' Daedalus stroked his chin in a very thoughtful manner.

'Why do you say that?' Herc looked up at his former teacher, with concerned.

'Well, its usually said that the strongest of a set of siblings are the oldest. If they are not, then it is the youngest is the strongest. When its the youngest, it very abnormal. It's like that with Icarus's younger brother, Iapyx.'

'What happen to him?' Hercules was afraid to asked but did anyways. Icarus never mentioned he had a smaller brother. 'He's at home with my wife. He's in high school now and he's much physically stronger than Icarus. But the boy wishes to go into theater with his mother. But my point is that its not usually normal for the oldest to be not the strongest.' Hercules sighed and placed his head in his hands. 'That's still doesn't help me with my situation.'

'No, I suppose not, Icarus would you like to take over?' he asked.

'Yes sir.' Icarus took over his dad. He held on to the steeling wheel and guided the contraption 'Did Icarus tell you that his wife had a son as well Hercules?' Daedalus asked Hercules. 'No, not really.' Hercules couldn't care less. His mind was filled up with his sons.

Icarus rubbed his head, this is the first time he seen Hercules like this. 'Hey man, just get it all out. C'mon on, we were best buddies back in High school.' he sat down and patted his back. 'Come on, let it all out.' Hercules looked at him and Daedalus. They were both near him. His eyes widen and he looked at the steeling wheel. No one was driving the machine. 'Wait a second, who is driving this thing?' Hercules grasped.

Daedalus tured around and started to steer again. 'Not to worry my friend, everything is all under control.' Daedalus rubbed his head. He got lucky on that one. Icarus cleared his throat, 'Now back to letting all out again.' He patted Hercules back again. 'Ick, I'm just worry about them, that's all.'

'Really, because if I was in your sandals, I be really mad at my wife right about now.'

Hercules shook his head. 'I understand what position Meg was in. All she wanted was her freedom & she doesn't come across as the type of girl who wanted to have children. I would have done the same thing if I was in her position.' Hercules looked up. 'I don't blame her for this mess. I blame Eris. She must have known otherwise she would have never asked.'

Icarus stroked her chin. 'What really surprise me, how did she know, and if she did, what else does she know?'

'Maybe the same way Hades knew, the Fates.' Hercules shrugged. They were the only people who knew everything. 'That's usually doesn't work. It worked for Hades because he was a charmer to them. but what do they get out of Eris for telling her the future?'

'Who knows & who cares? All I know is that she is not touching one finger on my kids, while there is still air in my body.' He stood up and clutched his fists.

'But Herc, what else she knows is what considers me, come on man, think a little, if she does know, then she might know every move we're going to make.' Hercules looked at him. He had a point, 'Okay, if she does know. Then what you suppose we do?'

'Not sure, I just figured saying that might be important. I'm not sure what to say now.' Icarus looked at the sea.

'We keep going, that's what we do. She will throw everything she got at us. We will find our way through them or around them, but she wont stop me no matter what.' Hercules stood tall and waited for the dangers that would come their way.

*_*_*_*_*

Meanwhile back in Tartarus, Eris watched on her crystal ball. 'Well, our little Hero is on his way.' She said to herself. Then she looked to her side and saw the three fate sisters. 'Ladies, I am a very unsatisfied customer.'

'We know.' They cried together in annoyance. They hated being summoned by these gods. 'Then you also know that you that never told me that Hercules was going to have twin sons. You said the son of Hercules will be the end of me, but you never said which one!' She grabbed Atropos, the short one by the shirt and pulled her up.

The ladies laughed, 'It is part of our job.' Atropos said.

'We don't reveal everything.' Lachesis, the tallest one, spoke.

'Where is the fun if we told you everything?' Clotho, the yellow haired one, giggled wickedly.

Eris glaced down at the other two. 'Usually I enjoy playing a good game ladies,' she put Atropos down. 'But not this time. So tell me now, what are the odds for me to win?'

'Can't say. It will all depend on Hercules.' Atropos giggled as her tongue flicked. 'It is part of free will. If he gives up then you win. If he successed, you know what will happen, if he fails same thing.' Lachesis said dryly.

'I would say about 2/3.' Clotho shrugged her shoulders.

'I see.' Eris looked back into the crystal ball. 'Then I need to keep the stakes in my favor. This might be fun yet.' She moved to look at her sea monster. 'Now my pet,' you know what to do.' Then another sea creature approached her. 'Hecate, goddess of magic and night is here.' The creature told its master.

'Send her in. Sorry ladies, I have other business to attend to.' The three fates disappeared and Eris transported herself to another room. It was styled like a temple. Dark marble covered the room and the lights were dim and hanged from the ceilling. Eris opened the drapes to see the goddess there. 'Hello Hecate, its been a long time love.' Eris opened her arms open to hug the old woman.

Hecate turned and smilef as she welcomed the hug. 'Eris, darling, is been too long.' The two embraced each other for a short moment. Eris slightly spined her hand and formed a seat out of thing air. 'Please, have a seat.' Hecate sat down and crossed her legs. 'So what chaos have you brought my dear?'

'Well, I'm trying to recruit the sons of Hercules for minions. Trying to take them as babies and raise them to be killers. That kind of thing.' Eris sat down on her throne and a black shadow brought them a tray of nectar and snacks. 'Please help yourself.'

'Thank you,' She took a cup and some snacks. 'Sons of Hercules, um, good choice. I swear that boy has ruined every underworld takeover I had.' She frowned and took a slip of nectar. 'I know darling, that is why I was hoping you'd be willing to assist me recruit his sons. Just imagine, that be the payback of the century, of course you'd be a silent partner. I rather keep my allies in the darkness, keeps everyone guessing of course.'

'Umm, very tempting...but what about Zeus? Surely he is not too happy about this?' She held the cup close to her lips as she took another slip.

'Since the contract is legal, there is nothing he can do about it. All you have to do is try to help sabotage their way of getting home in time.' She took a bite out of a snake. 'Oh I also have another demigod in the process of taking for recruitment, and you'll never guess the parent.'

'Really? Do tell.' Hecate leaned forward. Eris took a sip of her drink then whispered very softly but loud enough for her to hear. 'Athena.'

'Wow, I never thought she was the motherly type. You sure know how to pick them, darling.' Hecate chuckled evilly.

'Soon I'll have the grandsons of Zeus' favorite children in my hands.' she chuckled slightly. 'Now tell me, how the underworld takeover been going along. I got rid of Hades as I promised, by making sure Hercules won that fight ten years ago.'

'Those minions of his kicked me out. With Hades gone, they are more wilder than usual.' She rubbed her sides. 'They have the placed protected, the River Styx wasn't too happy to see me either.' The witched groaned.

'Oh no darling, I thought it might be easier for you. Maybe if I send a few monsters down your way, it might help. Of course it will require your assistance with both getting both Hercules's sons and the child of Athena.'

'Fair enough, nothing is free in this world What is it you require?' She circled her cup and ate a snake.

'All I need you to do is make sure Hercules is late to bring me back the apple. I can get it myself, but I needed an excuse to get him out of the way. But they will be watching my minions like a hawk, so I need some other type of help. As I remember, you were always good down that department.'

Hecate smirked, 'Just say the word, darling.' She took another slip of nectar.

'Do whatever you have to. Just make sure Hercules doesn't get back in time. Once we have the twins, we can set our focus on Athena's child. The child maybe the best way to bring Athens' trembling down into glorious chaos.'

The witch laughed, 'I have the perfect thing.' She disappeared and went to her minions. Eris smiled, 'Excellent.' She started to laugh manically, her laughter echoed in the temple.

Hecate brought her sea monster. 'Alright darling, I've got some new toys for you to play with.' The monster growled. She pointed to where Hercules were. 'There, darling, they are waiting for you.'


End file.
